In modern internal combustion engines with outside ignition, engine downsizing is achieved especially with the help of turbocharging. As a result, fuel consumption can be reduced, especially during the part-load driving cycles. The disadvantage of such a concept is the delayed response of the turbocharger, the so-called “turbo lag”, which means that it takes a certain amount of time for the torque to build when a load requirement is imposed. In the publication DE 37 29 117 C1, an internal combustion engine with an exhaust gas turbocharger and a power turbine is described, in which the power turbine is positioned in a bypass line. Between the bypass line and a section of the exhaust gas line downstream from the exhaust gas turbocharger, a short-circuit line is positioned, in which a throttle is provided. An internal combustion engine is also known from the publication WO 2008/075130 A1, in which two exhaust gas turbochargers are provided in the exhaust gas line. The first exhaust gas turbocharger operates a compressor, wherein the second exhaust gas turbocharger drives an electric machine. Depending on the operating point of the internal combustion engine, the electric machine is operated as a motor. In the publication DE 38 07 372 A1, furthermore, an internal combustion engine with a two-stage exhaust gas turbocharger is described, wherein a power turbine is provided in a branch of the exhaust gas line. A generator is connected to the power turbine. In the case of a full-load operating point, the entire exhaust gas stream is conducted through the first exhaust gas turbocharger, then through the power turbine, and finally the through the second exhaust gas turbocharger.